wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tothrezim
The Tothrezim are a secretive demonic race that remained hidden in the darkest corners of the Twisting Nether with an ability to tap into the swirling invisible eddies of power of the nether.Shadows & Light, 154 They are the distant cousins of the dread nathrezim. They serve Sargeras as laborers, researchers, businessmen, and debt collectors, particularly in constructing and selling infernals. History The Tothrezim had shared a common ancestry with the cruel nathrezim, but while the nathrezim serve Sargeras as lieutenants in his armies, the tothrezim serve as his laborers and craftsmen. They slave away with mining picks and in magical laboratories with a nearly single-minded common goal of filling the Burning Legion’s demand for infernals. The tothrezim were never expansionistic or military-minded, but they share a unique bond with the Twisting Nether and an unmatched greed for gold and magic items. The bond enables them to infuse fiery constructs with fel power, and they have used their ability to establish themselves as a dominant force in Sargeras dire plan. A gray ore known as fel stone litters the physical spaces of the Nether. It functions as a conduit for the Nether’s entropic energies. The tothrezim mine the ore and shape it to create shells that channel the energy. The results are fiery infernals. The tothrezim craft them for the Burning Legion, but their greed drives them to sell their constructs to whoever will pay the price they demand. The tothrezim are organized, businesslike and undiscerning. They’ll offer a contract for infernal summoning to anyone who is capable of paying. The tothrezim accept any form of payment. They take gold, gems, jewels and especially magic items. Clients are billed every few weeks and payment is expected immediately. One of the tothrezim's collectors teleports or plane shifts to the client's location. Those who dodge their obligations or attempt to hide from scrying attempts, through nondetection or similar magic, are dealt with harshly. The tothrezim have four specialized collection teams usually consisting of: one tracker who serves as scout and spy; one divine caster; two arcane casters, one of whom serves as group leader; and three adamantine stalkers. For particularly dangerous debt collections, the tothrezim maintain one group comprised of the individuals below and five adamantine stalkers.Shadows & Light, 155 Description They have leering, demonic visages with deeply sunken eyes and smooth skin. Great, hooked wings extend from their backs, marked with elaborate symbols fashioned from acts of self-mutilation, including ornate stitching and a series of intricate cuts. They are a dark-skinned humanoid that would stand at least twice as tall as a normal man, were its form not unnaturally hunched over. Four abnormally large arms connect to bulbous shoulders, each clutching a glistening, black blade. A tothrezim’s claws drip with a fel poison that eats at the very sanity of a creature. The tothrezim are mystically linked to the Twisting Nether and can draw power directly from it. The tothrezims’ link to the Twisting Nether also allows them to focus its energy into constructs, giving sculpted rock a chaotic life born of the Nether. Notable *Thathrell — Leader of a group of debt collectors. A sorcerer, warlock, and warmage. *Kurzill — A barbarian and primal. *Dweezel — A healer. *Mazgrek — A rogue. References es:Tothrezim Category:Shadows & Light Category:Tothrezim